fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Demony
Prolog W nocy na Nokto Island panowała cisza. Przez ciemne lasy przemykała smukła postać. Jej celem był miejscowy wulkan- wiecznie plująca lawą i popiołem góra. Na kolczasty naramiennik tajemniczej istoty spadła kropla lawy. Ona jedynie syknęła z bólu i siłą oderwała sobie naramiennik. Razem z fragmentem zbroii poleciało kilka kabli. Postać nadal szła przed siebie. Miecz zaczął jej pomału ciążyć. W końcu poirytowana zdjęła broń z pleców i wsunęła się do niewielkiej szczeliny. W końcu dotarła do celu. Otchłań. Ostatnie miejsce, gdzie ktoś przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby się znaleźć. Dom demonów, potworów itp. Na wielkiej czarnej kolumnie pokrytej trupami Toa, Agori, Glatorian i Matotran stały istoty władające demonami- Montra Nui i Kostucha. - Witaj Toa Eclipse. - syknęła Kostucha- Już się nie mogłam doczekać spotkania. - Wyobraź sobie,że ja nie miałam ochoty na to spotkanko.- warknęła Eclipse. - Domyślam się, że przyszłaś tu po to co ci obiecałam. - Dokładnie. Siedem dusz w zamian za moc demona. Skakdi, Mutant, Mroczny Łowca, Makuta, Matoranin, Vortixx, Toa... Teraz muszisz mi zapłacić. - Jak sobie życzysz, moja droga. Z dłoni Kostuchy wystrzelił czerwony promień energii, który spowił Toa Nocy. Ból był okropny, ale jednocześnie satysfakcjonujący. Toa wybuchnęła upiornym, obłąkańczym śmiechem, który długo odbijał się od ścian jaskini. Całą postać spowił dym. Nagle wyłoniło się z niego coś nieludzkiego. Rozdział I Na Kegatarze wybuchło tego dnia małe zamieszanie. Na pokład nie wiadomo jakim sposobem dostał się Rahkshi, który zrobił niezły sajgon. Kistraz widząc, że reszta Drapieżców sobie nie radzi z intruzem, postanowił sam go załatwić. Rahkshi nie należał do tej groźnej kategorii, więc pomijając śliski pancerz nie powinno być z tym problemów. Stwór postanowił znowu ziirytować wojowników i schował się w jakiejś dziurze pod pokładem. Kistraz złapał jakąś siekierę i ruszył za intruzem. Pod pokładem było mnóstwo kurzu i walały się stare butelki. Nagle rozległ się makabryczny skrzek i w powietrzu dało się wyczuć swąd spalenizny. Ale jakiś taki dziwny. Metaliczny. Kistraz ruszył za zapachem spalenizny. Po drodze natknął się na rozerwany pancerz Rahkshi. Wyrwana z niego Kraata wyglądała tak jakby ktoś szarpał ją nożami. Od pancerza szły słady krwii. Kistraz ruszył za tropem. Gdy minął kilka półek jego oczom ukazała się ostatnia istota jaką chciałby widzieć na tym statku. - Witaj Kistraz. Widzę, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie niewiele się zmieniłeś.- uśmiechnęła się lodowato Eclipse. ---- Kistraz musiał się porządnie palnąć w czoło żeby ochłonąć. Eclipse faktycznie sporo się zmieniła. Była zdecydowanie szczuplejsza, nie miała już zbroi Nuva i jej głowa... wyglądała jakby odrąbano ją krokodylowi i wsadzono na ramiona Eclipse. No i jeszcze ten ogon. Wyglądał na skorpioni, ale Kistraz nie miał pewności. Eclipse siegnęła po jakiś stary ochłap gnijącego mięsa i wsadziła go sobie do pyska. Po podbróku ciekła jej thumb|282pxkrew i śluz. - Fajnie cię widzieć Eclipse.- wykrztusił Kistraz- Jak się tu dostałaś? - To dosyć długa historia, a streszczenia nie są moją mocną stroną.- usmiechnęła się beszczelnie Eclipse. - Co słychać u Light Moona? - Nie żyje. - Cóż... Przykro mi. - Jasne. - Przyszłaś do nas w jakimś konkretnym celu? Czy tylko taka przyjacielska wizyta? - Przyszłam omówić pewną kwestię. Kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy, Hetrox powiedział, że mogę dołączyć do Drapieżców, kiedy nadarzy się taka okazja. Mam nadzieję, że oferta jest nadal aktualna. - Hetrox wyjechał, ale... oferta faktycznie nadal jest aktualna. ---- Ikines na widok Eclipse roześmiał się. Dziewczyna była zdecydowanie szczuplejsza niż wtedy, gdy widzieli się ostatnio. To będzie straszliwie łatwe. - Gotowa?- wyszczerzył się Drapieżca wyciągając ostrze modliszki. - Nie wymięknij za szybko.- warknęła Eclipse sięgając po rapier noszony przy pasie. Drapieżca i demon skoczyli na siebie. Raz po raz wprowadzali wręcz podręcznikowe ataki. Kilku Drapieżców obserwujących walkę ziewnęło i poszło zająć się swoimi sprawami. - Dobra, zrobiło się trochę więcej miejsca, więc możemy się porządnie zabawić.- wyszczerzyła się demonica. Odrzuciła miecz na bok i przyjęła postawę „na skorpiona”. Ikines uznał, że czas na użycie mocy, które zyskał w wyniku mutacji. Rozłożył skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Eclipse roześmiała się, po czym sama wybiła się w górę. Z pleców wyrosły jej skrzydła nietoperza. - Okej. Nie wiem jakim mutagenem się opiłaś, ale chętnie go spróbuję.- mruknął Ikines. Pojedynek nim w ogóle się zaczął, zmienił się w zabawę w ganianego. Ikines latał za Eclipse i na odwrót. W końcu Ikines uznał, że ma dość. Zagrał przeciwniczce na nosie i zapikował w dół, w stronę górnego pokładu. Eclipse zanurkowała za nim. O zamiarach przeciwnika zorientowała się trochę za późno. Ikines wystrzelił w górę parę cali nad pokładem, zaś Eclipse rąbnęła głową w pokład. - Żyjesz?- spytał Drapieżca. - Ręce są. Nogi są. Czaszka jest. Kręgosłup jest. Czyli jeszcze żyję.- sapnęła demonica zbierając się z desek pokładowych. - Uznajesz się za pokonaną?- chciał wiedzieć Drapieżca. - A żebyś wiedział. Ale jakby ktoś pytał jak mnie załatwiłeś to mówisz komu się da, że dałam ci wygrać. - Uważaj bo jeszcze posłucham. Rozdział II Dwa miesiące później... Hetrox wyłamał dwóm Iblisom karki. Nieopodal niego Eclipse wypróła flaki jakiejś strzydze i rozwłóczyła je po pokładzie. - Eclipse, później ich wypatroszysz! Weź się porządnie do roboty!- ryknął Hetrox. - A co ja niby robię?!! Siedzę sobie z boku i żłopię piwo?!- odcieła się Eclipse atakując najbliższego demona. Ostatnio Drapieżców nękały różne dziwaczne stwory. Pietnastu członków organizacji już nie żyło, a Hetrox nie miał ochoty czekać na następne ofiary, więc podjął drastyczne kroki, by chronić resztę. Drapieżcy tępili wszystkie wrogie Demony nie przebierając na środkach. - Trochę ich przydużo!- wrzasnął Ikines rozprówając beliala. - Czekaj no chwilę! A ta twoja moc? Furia Ciemności czy jakoś tak.- Hetrox spojrzał prowokacyjnie na Eclipse. - Jaja se robisz?! Nigdy w życiu!- zaprotestowała Demonica domyślając się zamiarów przywódcy Drapieżców. - Eclipse! W naszej aktualnej sytuacji potrzebujemy tego czegoś!- Hetrox po prostu wykrzyczał jej to prosto w twarz. Strzyga spojrzała na niego spode łba. - To się źle skończy.- wymamrotała spoglądając ze złością na Hetroxa Ciało Eclipse zaczeło się pokrywać dziwacznymi symbolami. Jej oczy nabrały czarnego podblasku. Z pyska trysnęły czarno-srebrne płomienie. Hetrox, Ikines i inni Drapieżcy odruchowo zasłonili oczy. Demony wbiły wzrok w splątany kłąb cienia. Nagle kłąb zaczął się powiększać. W pare sekund mrok opatulił szczelnie cały statek. Kiedy cień rozproszył się, przez pierwsze pięć minut Drapieżcy nie mogli dojść do siebie. Zwłaszcza Eclipse. Nie mogła nawet pół minuty ustać na nogach. Oparła się reling. Cerrak pozbierał się najwcześniej. Dygocząc w całym ciele podszedł do Eclipse i pomógł jej wstać. - Wszyscy żywi?!- Hetrox spróbował ogarnąć jakoś wszystkie szkody. - W porównaniu z ostatnim razem- oznajmił Kistraz- dziś poszło całkiem nieźle. ---- Eclipse zakwaterowała się pod pokładem, blisko silnika Kregatara. Bardzo mało osób tu przychodziło i ten stan rzeczy był demonicy bardzo na rękę. Przynajmniej nikt nie wpychał nosa w nieswoje sprawy. No i było raczej ciemno. Eclipse zapaliła kilka czarnych świec. Nieprzyjemny zapach rozszedł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Ukryty za ścianą Cerrak skrzywił się. Mógłby przysiąc, że ten zapach to woń gnijącej krwi. - Cerrak, wyłaź. Wiem że tam jesteś.- Eclipse spojrzała w tamtą stronę ze znużeniem. - Skąd ty to...? A no tak. Węch.- Cerrak westchnął ciężko- Mogę przynajmniej wiedzieć co kombinujesz? - Co kombinuję? Nic. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?- w głosie Eclipse dało się wyczuć nutkę rozbawienia. - Czatuję tu od pięciu dni i zawsze zastaję cię czytającą książki. Żadna nie jest z naszego wymiaru. Co ty takiego wyczyniasz? Powiedz.- były Makuta wwiercił się wzrokiem w strzygę. Ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się lodowato. - Co do jednego masz rację. Żadna z tych książek nie pochodzi z twojego wymiaru, tylko z 'mojego '''wymiaru. A co do moich kombinacji.- tu Eclipse podniosła dużą czaszkę jakiegoś gada- To wierz mi. Staram się o nowego członka Drapieżców. A konkretniej nową strzygę. ---- Hetroxowi mało żyły nie popękały kiedy Cerrak opowiedział mu o planach Eclipse. - Nowa Strzyga?! Świetnie! Tylko tego nam do szczęścia brakowało!- krzyczał rozjuszony. - No cóż pomysł jest dosyć ryzykowny, ale ma swoje plusy.- oznajmił ze spokojem były Makuta- Eclipse jest jedną z silniejszych Drapieżców. Z tego co wiem, gdy przywołuje się Demona z otchłani, daje mu kawałek swojej mocy. Pomyśl tylko. Dwie strzygi na twoje rozkazy. Mroczni Łowcy będą dostawać zawału serca na samą myśl o nas. - No niby prawda.- mruknął Hetrox- Ale skąd mamy mieć pewność, że w czasie przyzywania tego czegoś, Eclipse nie zniszczy całego statku? - Ten szczegół mi umknął.- wymamrotał Cerrak uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Hetrox zaczął krążyć po swojej kajucie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co z tym fantem zrobić. Nie zauważył wysokiej postaci, która wsunęła się do pomieszczenia. - Hetrox.- syknęła Eclipse ze spokojem. Dowódca Drapieżców odwrócił się i wbił wzrok w demonicę. - Nie wiesz, że to nieładnie podsłuchiwać?- warknął Hetrox. - Ciebie nie trzeba podsłuchiwać. A co do miejsca przywołania. To znam miejsce, które nadaje się do tego idealnie. - Poważnie? Jakież to? - Wyspa Zaćmienia. Lub jeśli wolisz, Etipos Nui. ---- Etiops Nui nie należało do specjalnie dużych wysp. Jej rozmiary wachały się między małą a średnią. Eclipse wyszła na brzeg i rozejrzała się ostrożnie. Wywlekła z szalupy ciężki wór i ruszyła z nim w stronę najbliższej góry. Trochę minęło zanim się w końcu wdrapała na szczyt. Za nią podążał Cerrak z ciężką książką pod pachą. Gdy w końcu dotarli na miejsce, Księżyc był już dawno na niebie. - Myślisz, że się uda?- spytał Cerrak. - Uda się. Wiem to.- oznajmiła z rozbrajającą determinacją w głosie Eclipse. ---- - Eclipse, przerwij to!- ryknął Cerrak wpatrując się w skłębioną chmarę cienia wylatującą z ziemi. - Chyba żartujesz!- odryknęła strzyga uwalniając więcej energii- Jestem tak blisko! - Oszalałaś! Wszystkich nas zabijesz! - Nie, jeśli ja zabiję ją nim będzie za późno.- obok Cerraka pojawił się Hetrox z nożem w dłoni.- Cerrak, wracaj na statek. Ja się zajmę resztą. Hetrox zakradł się po cichu do Eclipse. Chyba go nie zauważyła. A gdy zobaczyła, było już za późno. Nóż wbił się w jej brzuch aż po rękojeść. Krew zaczęła wyciekać z rany. Z Eclipse uszła cała moc Nocy. Jej czaszkę pokryła cieniutka siatka pęknieć. Potwór wbił niewidzący wzrok w Hetroxa. - I tak mi się udało.- wycharczała demonica i wyzioneła ducha. ---- Hetrox oglądał krater po całej akcji. Ciało Eclipse zostało przetransportowane na statek. Miało zostać spalone, by mieć pewność, że nie zmartwychwstanie. Hetrox tak po prawdzie żałował, że ją zabił. Była dobrą przyjaciółką mimo czającego się w niej szaleństwa. Nagle coś przykuło uwagę przywódcy Drapieżców. Jakaś istota na dnie krateru. Miała dziwną głowę. Jakby czaszkę krokodyla... ---- Uroczystość pogrzebowa odbyła się (o dziwo!) w ciszy. Drapieżcy milczeli, kiedy szalupa z ciałem Eclipse i jej książkami została spuszczona na wodę. Hetrox otworzył dłoń i rzucił niewielką kulę ognia na łódź. W górę, ku niebu wystrzelił słup płomieni. Całej scenie przyglądał się nowy Drapieżca. Nazywała się Nimfadora. Wyłaniająca się z mgły... Rozdział III Młody Corenastanin imieniem BloodMoon skrzywił się na widok Nimfadory. Miał już z tą dziewczyną do czynienia, nie raz nie dwa. I za każdym razem obrywał. - Witaj Nimfa.- warknął Mroczny Łowca- Drapieżcom skończyło się normalne mięso armatnie i wysyłają żółtodziobów? - Bardzo zabawne Blood.- odwarknęła Nimfadora- Mów dalej, twoja gęba będzie miała ciekawszy fason. Padał gęsty śnieg. Sięgał wojownikom do kolan. BloodMoon zaatakował pierwszy. Nimfadora z czystej złośliwości podstawiła mu nogę. On wyrżnął twarzą w śnieg. Podniósł się z wściekłym rykiem i za całej siły uderzył Demonessę w szczękę. Ona wypluła dwa zęby. - Mój kieł! Ty s*kinsynu, przesadziłeś!- warknęła Nimfadora do przeciwnika i zaatakowała jego gardło. Wpiła się mocniej w jego żyły. Rozkoszowała się jego bólem i słabnącym biciem serca. To było takie piękne. Cudowne. ''Teraz wiem, dlaczego Cerrak tak bardzo fascynuje się śmiercią pomyślała pogrążona w morderczej ekstazie Nimfadora. Nagle coś ją złapało za ramiona i solidnie nią potrząsnęło. - Zwariowałaś, czy umierasz siostrzyczko?- głos Ikinesa był pełen wyrzutu i troski. Siostrzyczka. Urocze. - Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie.- Nimfadora wytarła usta. - Nimfa martwię się o ciebie. Coraz trudniej ci się kontrolować.- Ikines owinął ramiona dziewczyny czarnym szalem- Chodźmy. Czekają na nas. Kiedy dwoje Drapieżców zaczęło się oddalać, leżące w kałuży krwi ciało BloodMoona zaczęło drgać. Po chwili wstało i odeszło w swoją stronę. ---- Hetrox zamknął drzwi do swojej kajuty. Tego wieczora był bardzo zmęczony. Długi, płonący ogon wlókł się smętnie za właścicielem. Hetrox wyjął z kredensu szklankę i nalał sobie wina. Usiadł na fotelu i spojrzał przez okno na morze i rozgwieżdżone niebo. Nigdy nie był sentymentalny. Ale tym razem poczuł tęsknotę. Za Eclipse. Nie kochał jej, co to, to nie. Była po prostu przyjaciółką. Tygrysie, błysku w gąszczach mroku: Jakiemuż nieziemskiemu oku Przyśniło się, że noc rozświetli Skupiona groza twej symetrii? Jakaż to otchłań nieb odległa Ogień w źrenicach twych zażegła? Czyje to skrzydła, czyje dłonie Wznieciły to, co w tobie płonie?* Hetrox usłyszał te słowa od samej Eclipse. Nie wiedział, kogo cytowała, ale Drapieżcy bardzo się to spodobało. Te słowa kojarzyły mu się wilgotnymi kwiatami i słoną wodą, czyli normalnym zapachem Eclipse. Nagle Hetrox zamarł. Kwiaty. Tulipany, orchidee i róże. Czarne odmiany. Ale jak to możliwe?! Ona była martwa! - Witaj Hetrox- chłodny głos spowodował u Drapieżcy kompletny paraliż- Tęskniłeś za mną, co? To była ona. Znów była Toa Nocy. Odziana była w czarne, wilcze futro(czaszka pechowego zwierzęcia z wprawionymi stalowymi kłami spoczywała na ramieniu kobiety), które starannie ukrywało jej ciało. Długie dredy spływały onyksowo-granatowymi kaskadami na jej plecy. W dłoni trzymała szklankę z winem. Jej szyję opinała diamentowa kolia, jednak kiedy Hetrox lepiej się przyjrzał zobaczył, że to nie biżuteria, lecz wąż o opalizujących łuskach owinięty wokół gardła Eclipse. Toa Nocy przestała krążyć wokół Hetroxa i usiadła mu na kolanach. Była zdumiewająco lekka jak na kogoś, dorównującego wzrostem liderowi Drapieżców. Uśmiechnęła się elegancko. - No to, o czym porozmawiamy?- spomiędzy warg wysunęły się dwa długie, białe kły… ---- Hetrox obudził się na swoim fotelu zlany zimnym potem. Dopadł lustra stojącego na stole i zaczął nerwowo oglądać swoją szyję. Z jej boku dostrzegł dwie równoległe ranki jarzące się srebrnym blaskiem… * William Blake, ''Tygrys, ''w tłumaczeniu Stanisława Barańczaka Rozdział IV Młody Toa Ognia imieniem Kaliban pędził szybko w stronę Hetroxa. Młodzik był w Drapieżcach od niedawna, ale wspaniale się we wszystkim orientował. - Szefie!- wrzasnął na całe doki- Mam te dokumenty! - Nie drzyj się bachorze, bo ci obetnę pensje!- warknął Hetrox masując sobie bok szyi. - Przecież szef nam nic nie płaci!- zaprotestował Kaliban mrużąc płonące zielonym blaskiem oczy. - Nieważne.- mruknął Lider Drapieżców wyrywając chłopakowi dokumenty. - Niech szef mi powie. Dlaczego szefa tak bardzo interesują demony i inne takie bzdety?- chłopak spojrzał na Hetroxa z bezgranicznym uwielbieniem, ignorując pogardę w gadzich oczach Hetroxa. - Nie twój interes smarkaczu.- prychnął starszy Drapieżca i pospiesznie się oddalił... ---- Nadmorskie miasteczko Smętne Doły było praktycznie pod śniegiem. Tego dnia niewielu miało ochotę przedzierać się przez zaspy. Uliczkami kroczyła więc tylko jedna para. Ikines opatulony swoimi skrzydłami i Nimfadora z czarnym, jedwabnym szalem na ramionach. - Śnieg jest nawet ładny, nie uważasz?- Eris spojrzała w górę na opadające płatki.thumb - No...- mruknął Ikines poświęcając więcej uwagi swoim stopom. Nimfadora korzystając z nieuwagi towarzysza wzięła w dłoń garść śniegu rzuciła nim Ikinesowi w oczy. Młody Drapieżca ryknął, ale bardziej z uciechy niż z gniewu. Nimfadora popędziła uliczkami miasta. Ikines rzucił się za nią w pogoń. Obydwoje wbiegli do lasu... ---- Wilki. Wielkie, czarne bestie o fioletowych oczach otoczyły ich ze wszystkich stron. Ikines i Nimfadora stali bez ruchu. Nie wiedzieli skąd te zwierzęta się tu wzieły, ale wiedzieli jak stąd wyjdą. W roli płaszczy. Nagle Wilki cofnęły się. Spomiędzy nich wyłoniła się wysoka postać w czarnej pelerynie. Jej liliowe oczy spoczęły na młodych Drapieżcach. - Witaj Ikines.- wargi Eclipse wygięły się w paskudnym uśmiechu- Jak to miło, że wziąłeś ze sobą moją córkę. - Że co, że jak?- Nimfa poczuła, że szczęka jej opada. - Aaa! Nie powiedzieli ci! Tu cię mam Hetrox!- zapiała triumfująco Eclipse. Ikines wyjął swoje miecze. W tej samej chwili wilki rzuciły się na niego całą gromadą. Nimfa została sama z Eclipse. - Kim ty jesteś? - Nimfadora sięgnęła po szable. - Cieniem z przeszłości - Eclipse wzruszyła ramionami - Ale starczy tych pogaduszek. Masz coś co jest mi potrzebne. - A mianowicie? Żelazny kolec uderzył policzek dziewczyny. Trysnęła krew. - Twoje życie. Eclipse i Nimfadora walczyły zaciekle. Blokada, uderzenie, pchnięcie. To było jak taniec. Nagle coś go przerwało. Cios szponami w brzuch. Nimfadora spojrzała ze zdumieniem na dłoń Eclipse, która przebiła się przez pancerz na brzuch i dotarła do wnętrzności. Po policzkach dziewczyny spłynęły gorące łzy. Patrzyła jak wilki spychają Ikinesa coraz bardziej do miasta. Chwilę później zniknął jej z oczu. Eclipse drugą ręką wyrwała jej z piersi Światełko Sercowe i cisnęła Nimfadorę na ziemię. Miękki śnieg stłumił odgłos upadającego ciała. - A teraz znikaj, smarkulo - warknęła z pogardą Eclipse. Wilki zbliżyły się do dziewczyny. Nimfadora zdołała jakoś wstać i rzuciła się do ucieczki. ---- Nimfadora biegła na oślep. Krwotok osłabił ją do tego stopnia, że jej oczy zaszły czerwoną mgłą, więc obijała się o drzewa. Nagle jej stopa ugrzęzła w szczelinie skalnej i dziewczyna upadła. Jej twarz uderzyła o śnieg. Nimfa zacisnęła powieki spodziewając się kłów wilka w gardle. Ale nie. Za sobą słyszała skamlenie przerażonych stworów. Wpatrywały się w coś, autentycznie przerażone. Nimfa spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Na środku polanki stał biały, marmurowy posąg. Przedstawiał męską sylwetkę z onyksowymi oczami. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Kora Magna